Josette Laughlin
Josette "Jo" Laughlin (born Parker) was a character that appeared on the sixth episode of . Jo was the biological mother of twins Josie and Lizzie Saltzman. She was Alaric Saltzman's former fiancé before her death. Throughout Legacies Series In Mombie Dearest, Josette is yanked awake from the afterlife and finds herself at the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted, still wearing the blood-stained wedding gown she died in. Walking its halls, she finds Alaric speaking with Caroline over the phone. She calls out to him, gaining his startled attention. Alarmed at the sight of his dead fiancée, he calls out to Dorian; grabbing his crossbow, he demands who, or what, she is. Jo doesn't understand what is going on and asks him to put the crossbow down. While Alaric wishes to kill his dead, now resurrected fiancée, Dorian offers to interrogate her, as if she's the next "monster" then she can know more than the dryad. Emma Tig is called to Alaric's office and she implements a basic boundary spell to contain Jo. She questions him he's sure that she cannot do magic, as she's a witch, and he assures her that she couldn't when she was alive, as she previously gave up her magic. Jo's offended that she's being talked about as if she wasn't even present in the same room and tells Alaric that she has a lot of questions. Alaric beings questioning her, starting with who she was and what she wanted. She tells him that she's Josette Laughlin, almost Saltzman. Alaric reiterates that Jo is dead. She's aware, telling him that it's not everyday that you get murdered at your own wedding. She continues to tell him that she remembers morning sickness, her wedding dress, their vows and her psychopath twin brother with a very large knife; beyond that, nothing. Assessing him, she wonders just how long it's been, that he looks a little seasoned. It's been about 16 years ago and she's taken aback at the amount of time she's been dead. Alaric still believes it to be an act, but she assures him that it's not; it's Mystic Falls and she's not the first person that has been brought back from the dead. Unfortunately for Alaric, Lizzie and Josie interrupt his interrogation, though "Dad" quickly gets Jo's attention. Alaric covers Jo's mouth and attempts to persuade their girls to leave to no avail. They siphon Emma's spell and see Jo, who immediately wonders if they're sixteen and twins -her twin daughters. Josie, however, recognizes her from a photo from Alaric's shelf. Jo believes it to be impossible, that she wasn't even showing at their wedding, but Alaric informs her that her coven magically implanted them in Caroline when she was murdered by Kai. Caroline was their surrogate and the one who gave birth to them. Lizzie introduces herself, named after her mother's mom. Josie does the same, revealing that she's named after herself. With Josie and Lizzie joining, Alaric continues Jo's interrogation, evening using the truth sphere to validate Jo's responses. She tells him her name is Josette Laughlin and that she's a doctor, at least she was, both prove to be truth. Alaric has her to restate "I'm here to harm you", which indicates the statement is a lie. Joise interrupts and asks how she met her dad. Ignoring Alaric, she recalls the story. She walked up to him at a college party, the only guy over 20. She admits it wasn't love at first sight, not quite, and she flirted with him. Lizzie, however, isn't impressed and wants to prepare her her party. Josie hopes that she's still be around after. Alaric tells his daughters that his office is off limits as he continues to assess Jo's resurrection with Emma and Dorian. Jo wanders around Alaric's office, finding Alaric's photo album, she thumbs through it until Josie breaks the spell that contains her. She wants to bound with Jo and asks if she knows how to braid. Jo begins to braid Josie's hair and wonders if she'll be late to her own party. Josie shrugs if off. Jo, again, wonders if there's someone special. She attempts to shrug it off again, but she pushes for more information, to humor her. Josie briefly elaborates that there was a girl but she dumped her, and now there is a boy, but Lizzie has dibs. Jo assures her that having a strong twin sister isn't a cakewalk, but anybody who spent five minutes with her would know just how special she was. Josie implies that she's only saying that because she's her biological mother, but she tells her that it's okay that Caroline is her mom. Josie confides in her that Lizzie is exactly like her, that you'd never know that she's not biologically Caroline's daughter. Jo, proudly, comes to the conclusion that she takes after herself. Josie smiles and tells her that she's happy she's here, that she honestly thinks that Alaric is really lonely. Jo attempts to persuade her to leave for her party, but Josie asks if she wants to come with her, to spend more time together. As Jo and Josie walk the grounds, chatting about who loves whom, Jo collapses on the ground and taken over by an unknown presence. Her eyes turns white and her skin changes, baring the resemblance of decomposition. The presences that overtake her rushes Josie and attacks her. Gaining consciousness again, she runs through the grounds, yelling for Alaric. She finds him, indicating that something's wrong, that she was with her one-minute, and then, she lost time. Scared, and her hands covered in dirt, she believes she's done something to her. Taken over by the same presence again, a voice not completely her own speaks to Alaric. It wants the supernatural knife in his possession and that he has about an hour before Josie runs out of air. The presence eventually releases Jo again. She's taken to Alaric's office, though overtaken with grief, he tells her that Josie's okay, that she was rescued. Alaric knows that it wasn't her, but the thing that takes over. Jo tells him that it's wrong and it's not safe for any of them. In order to get this thing out of her, she wants the girls to siphon its magic from her. Alaric reasons that the magic is likely the only thing keeping her alive. He understands what she's asking of him, but doesn't say it aloud; tears well up in his eyes. Jo restates Josie's sentiment, that she thinks he's lonely, and asks if he's happy. He tells her that he is, right in the arms of his demon-possessed baby mama. He answers again, more seriously, that he will be once the girls are grown. Jo promptly asks if they known what happens when they turn 22 years old. Alaric truthfully tells her that they don't and will only know until they've exhausted all options. That is also the reason behind Caroline's absence, that she's following some lead. Jo tells Alaric to be sure to tell Caroline "thank you" for being her girls' mom. She kisses him on the cheek and they embrace in another hug, both crying over what's to come. Later that night, Jo and Alaric confront Lizzie and Josie. Lizzie clarifies what they're supposed to do - to siphon the magic from her until she's dead again. Josie can't bare Lizzie's words, but Jo tells her it's okay, that she's already dead. Jo comforts her daughters, that like them, she's a witch and they believe in the natural order of thing and she shouldn't be here. She loves the opportunity she's had, but it's a lie and she needs their help to make things right. Tearfully, she tells them that the more time she spends with them, the more she remembers where she cam from. She used to watch over them, all of them, like in a dream where everything is warm and happy - she was at peace. She believes that's where she'll be again, waiting for them. Lizzie apologies to Jo for being awful. Jo tells her that she has such a big heart and it's okay to let other in to see it. She gives her daughters one final piece of advice, to be good to each other and to fight for each other, that when they're older, they'll understand. She holds out her hands to her girl, but Josie can't do what she's asking of. Jo tells her it's the right thing to do and it's the only thing to do for them. she tells them all she loves them so much. Lizzie and Josie proceeds to siphon the magic that sustains her resurrection and she fades from existence, finding peace once again. Personality Jo was described as a tough and accomplished doctor at the university hospital. She demands excellence from her students and has learned the hard way that there's no room for error in her profession. Physical Appearance Physically, Jo is a very beautiful young woman, with long jet black hair and piercing blue eyes. She stood about 5'8" and has slim and athletic figure. Powers and Abilities Jo possessed all the standard abilities of a human/witch. Weaknesses Jo had the typical weaknesses of a human/witch. Appearances Legacies Season One * This is the Part Where You Run (Indirectly Mentioned) * Malivore (Indirectly Mentioned) * Mombie Dearest (Resurrected; Spirit) * I'll Tell You a Story (Indirectly Mentioned) Name * Josette is a French girl name. The meaning of the name is `'God Will Increase'`.http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/josette * Laughlin is of Irish origin; reduced Anglicized form of Gaelic Ó Lochlainn 'descendant of Lochlann', a personal name meaning 'stranger', originally a term denoting Scandinavia (a compound of loch 'lake', 'fjord' + lann 'land').https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Laughlin_(surname) * Parker is a family name of English origin and means "keeper of the park" from Old French.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Parker_(surname) Gallery References See also Category:Female Characters Category:Witches Category:Legacies Category:TV Series Category:Deceased Characters Category:Supernatural